Christmas with Holly
Story Mark Nagle leaves his better job and home in Seattle when his orphaned niece Holly (six), who stopped communicating since her mother's death, isn't allowed to pass to the next grade. He moves back in with his single brothers Alex and Scott, a contractor and a brilliant but jobless biological researcher and tries to impose 'child friendly' house rules while technically their guest. New to the island town is Maggie Conway, who bought a toy shop and needs her sister Kate's support plus interns after firing the experienced manager to try a child-oriented concept. It appeals particularly to Holly, and babysitting her enables a budding romance with handsome Mark, but his local ex may snatch him back. Casts *Sean Faris as Mark Nagle *Eloise Mumford as Maggie Conway *Daniel Eric Gold as Alex Nagle *Dana Watkins as Scott Nagle *Catherine Bérubé as Kate Conway *Alex Paxton-Beesley as Shelby *Lucy & Josie Gallina as Holly Nagle *Vanessa Matsui as Cara *Rhonda McLean as Principal Stewart *Adam Baldwin as Stepbrother / Musician *Fiona Forsythe as Chloe *Jean Yoon as Ms. Dylan *Cynthia Galant as Megan *Wade Carroll as Running Man *Lori Hallier as Liz Cooper *Dawn McKelvie Cyr as Ms. Ames *Tessa Cameron as Female Customer *Gary Levert as Don *Leah Randell as Market Customer *Colyer McCullough-Roil as Nathan - Sandwich Maker *Nicholas Leblanc as Lunch Monitor *Brian Heighton as Principal *Mauralea Austin as Teacher *Naomi Blackhall-Butler as Allyson *Terence Hyacinth as Bill *Andy Smith as Father of the Bride *Darcy Donavan as Shelby's Friend *Don Bottomley as Shopper *Sophie Hoage as Holly understudy *Ken Shipley as Minister *Brittany Forbes as Girl in Bar (uncredited) *Mark H. Pound as Shopper (uncredited) Gallery Trivia *Shooting took place in late summer during days of high humidity. Many cast members were required to wear warm Fall/Winter clothing during what felt like temperatures of 90 degrees. *The coffee house that Sean Faris' character owns, "T.A.N. Coffee", is an actual café in Nova Scotia which operates by the same name. *The girl who plays holly is played by twins *Holly is played by twin sisters, Lucy Gallina and Josie Gallina. Co-star Sean Faris referred to them as "Juicy". *Sean Faris returns to Hallmark after making The Lost Valentine (2011) the previous year. *"Christmas with Holly" is based on the novel "Christmas Eve at Friday Harbor" by Lisa Kleypas. It is the first novel in her "Friday Harbor" series. *Although set in Puget Sound outside Seattle, this was actually filmed in Nova Scotia, Canada. * Notes # Goobs # When Maggie sees Shelby off at the ferry and they hug closely, Maggie's left hand is below her right arm. After a cut, her hand is suddenly on her upper right arm, and back on Shelby's back again after another cut. # While Mark and Maggie reconcile on the dock, with Holly and her uncles in the background, Mark is on Maggie's left. In the opposite shot, he is suddenly standing on her right. Quotes * Category:Movies Category:Christmas with Holley Characters Category:Christmas with Holly Male Characters Category:Christmas with Holly Female Characters Category:Christmas with Holly Animals & Pets Category:Christmas with Holly Animals & Pets Male Category:Christmas with Holly Animals & Pets Female Category:Nagle Family Category:Hallmark Christmas Special